hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy Jarvis (S3-S1)
Tommy Jarvis has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: Only the events of Friday the 13th parts 1-5 are taken into account in this continuity. Tommy Jarvis is a main character and hero from the Friday the 13th film series (parts 4 and 5). Character History "He Voorhees belongs in Hell - and I'm gonna see to it that he gets there." - Tommy Jarvis Earlier Life Born in Wessex County, New Jersey, Tommy Jarvis, at an early age, had an affinity for making his own masks and make-up effects that he had seen in Horror and Science Fiction films and magazines such as Fangoria. Although having that strange hobby of his, Jarvis' life was rather normal as he lived with his mother Joan and sister Trisha somewhere near the town of Crystal Lake. He didn't get to know his father that well, but the kids still had contact with him. Outside his mother and sister, the only real contact of other family was his cousin Nicole, who shared his gift of being out there as she had a hobby of using electric stuff. Jason Voorhees However, things change during the weekend of July 14-16 of 1984, when Jason Voorhees, a hockey-masked psychopathic killer, had brought his blood bath to the Jarvis cabin, where Tommy is forced to fight for his life along with Trish. The weekend was to suppose to be fun for Tommy as he, his sister and mother were going to spend some time at their summer house in Crystal Lake along with some of Trish's friends. Unknown to them Jason had slaughtered his way through two locations during the two before them. First at a counselor training center at Packanack Lodge, then at Higgins Haven. All three locations (Packanack Lodge, Higgins Haven, and the Jarvis summer house) where Jason had attacked and killed were all nearby the old Crystal Lake Camp aka Camp Blood. The place is where legend had it that in Summer of 1957, Jason, when he was a kid, had drowned and the campsite had a history of being cursed as mysterious killings had plagued the campsite for years to come. After Jason had brutally slaughtered all of their friends and their mother, Trish was the only one left to fight against Jason. In an attempt to trick Jason, Tommy had shave his head to make himself appear as Jason was when he himself was young. Distracted by Tommy's appearance, Jason is attacked by him with a machete by slamming the machete into the left side of his face and Jason slid onto the floor as the machete went down onto his face. While embracing Trish, thinking the terror was over, Tommy noticed Jason beginning to stir and proceeds to go into a maniacal state, brutally chopping Jason with the machete while screaming "Die! Die! Die!", ignoring Trish's desperate protests for him to stop. After Jason seemed to die from his mortal wounds and the medics and police had arrived, Tommy visited Trish at a hospital hours later and hugged her while starring emotionlessly and blank-faced. The event had scarred young Tommy Jarvis and little did he know what was bound to occur three years later. Roy Burns In the summer of 1987, having spent the last three years in a mental institution, Tommy is now residing in the Pinehurst Halfway House. However Tommy's sanity begins to slip away as he begins to suffer from hallucinations and nightmares of Jason including one such dream where a young Tommy had gone to his gravesite at the Eternal Peace Cemetery and watched in horror as two townies had dug up the casket to Jason and see them being brutally murdered by Jason before he had stalked after Tommy who pleads with him to stop. However, it was the hallucinations about Jason that have severely gotten to him as Tommy had seen Jason in a mirror behind him or outside, waiting and clutching an ax. When loner paramedic Roy Burns begins committing murders in the style of Jason Voorhees after his son Joey had been killed by one of the residents in the halfway house, Tommy was later forced to kill Burns in self-defense, and this seems to push him over the edge; later while recovering from his injuries, Tommy had donned the hockey mask that Burns had worn during his killing spree and attacked one of the two survivors, Pam Roberts, the halfway house's director, by stabbing her. However, Pam had brought Tommy out of this state-of-mind and Tommy was brought to the mental institution where Pam would have visited him almost every day. Adjusting Back into Normalcy While spending time at the mental hospital, he began to write short shorties about the supernatural or gothic horror. He found out that this was the best way to release his pent-up emotions and aggressions. The more the shorties he had written, the better he had gotten in his emotional state. At the age of twenty-five, Tommy had finished his time at the mental hospital and he was fully recovered; he was now living with Pam in New York City while writing Horror novels and getting his short stories published. Both of them had tried dating but it didn't pan out for the both of them and kept in touch. By 2003, he had become an EFX man, then eventually a year later, he had become one of the top EFX people in Hollywood, as well as a Horror novel writer, but the memories of Jason still haunted him. In 2007, he begins to think he should go back to Crystal Lake to try and end the visions, and in July 2007, he ends up going and taking his assistant Allen Hawes with him... Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Jason Lives A few days before Friday the 13th of July 2007, Tommy was working in his workshop in New York City on a special effect for B movie director Brent Boll when Hawes had come up to him and wondered if he should have to go with him to Forest Green, formally known as Crystal Lake. Although Hawes still agreed to go with him, Tommy's need for vengeance had almost made him have visions or thoughts of him killing people. Armed with a replica hockey mask, two shovels, a gasoline can, and matchstick book, Tommy processes to drive to Forest Green and locates the Eternal Peace cemetery where the body of Jason Voorhees was buried. Soon after he had arrived, Tommy and Hawes when to the grave and dug up the ground and found the casket. Tommy used his shovel to open the casket and saw the rotting corpse of Jason Voorhees, now the feeding home of dozens of maggots. However flashbacks to when Tommy killed Jason came back and using the shovel, Tommy violently stabbed the body of Jason while screaming, "DIE!" Hawes was able to stop him momentary only to see Tommy had gone for a metal gate pole and violent stabbed Jason again and went back to the truck where he grabbed the gasoline can and matchstick book, hoping to permanently cremate the body. However lightning began to strike and one of the bolts hits the metal gate pole that was still lodged within Jason's chest and Tommy had unintentionally re-animated the body, soul, and mind of Jason Voorhees. Trying to make amends for his mistake, Tommy warns Sheriff Michael Garris who, being highly familiar with Tommy, locks him up thinking he's had another psychotic break, but the next morning Tommy had escaped from Garris and wonders about Forrest Green unaware the number of people Jason Voorhees had killed after his re-animation. Tommy sees a shop called Cursed Goods where he is told by the shop's owner, Jack Marshack, about how to stop Jason. In order to do so, Tommy would have to send Jason back to his resting place. The bottom of the lake of Camp Crystal Lake. After leaving the store, one of Garris' officers had spotted him and quickly leads to a car chase to Eternal Peace, where much to Tommy's dismay, Jason's burial site was freshly dug in. Garris had gotten Tommy driven out of town, but Tommy had already driven back into town and quickly went to look for what he needed. He spotted a payphone where he called the Sheriff's office and gotten Garris' twenty-year-old daughter Megan whom she quickly helps as she took a liking to him after meeting him earlier in the morning where he spoke about Jason. Tommy and Megan go to the hardware store and collected some items that Tommy needed to sent Jason back to his watery grave including some heavy industrial strength chains and a gas can. However, as they drive to Camp Forrest Green a police officer spotted them and leads them into a chase which ends with Sheriff Garris ordering his daughter to get out of her car and Tommy had gotten arrested and sent back to the station where Deputy Rick Cologne was left to watch over Tommy. As Jason preys on the counselors and campers of the recently re-opened camp, Tommy is able to escape from jail with help from Megan who help him to go Camp Forest Green where they find a massacre of dead bodies of officers and state troopers. At the risk of his own life, Tommy lures Jason out to the lake then ties the chains to a large rock and wraps the other end to Jason's neck, and sends the rock to the bottom of the lake. Once safely on land (although Jason had brought Tommy to the water below and choked him until he was let go), Megan performed cardiopulmonary resuscitation on Tommy who then observes the waters where he left Jason and believes that Jason is finally "home." Or so Tommy thought... A Test Both Tommy and Megan were quickly ambushed by a knife-wielding Amanda Young (John Kramer aka the Jigsaw Killer's apprentice), who had posed as a staff member to actually get closer to Jason and threatened Tommy to get Jason out of there of the lake whilst holding a knife to Megan. Tommy agrees but the police began to arrive at the campsite. Tommy and Amanda fought brutally when Tommy had pulled out his pistol then was attacked. However, the fight ended when Tommy was sedated along with Megan and placed into the underground mine system that ran under Camp Crystal Lake. When the both of them awoke they were inside a tomb that would crush them to death, but Tommy had seen that the things holding them weren't strong and the both of them were able to escape. Tommy and Megan were eventually rescued where Tommy had rested for his injuries, the following day himself, Megan, and several others went to a safe house. After Tommy had refreshed himself, himself and Megan talked and made love to each other, signaling their commitment towards each other. A Vengeful Motive About a month later, Tommy and Megan returned to the Jarvis family cabin after driving there in his truck where Tommy had received a sack that he had dug years ago. He saw that someone was residing inside but did not want to waste any more time so he left the area. Once back home Tommy went to his office where he took out the items in the sack: the old knife that he carried to use against Roy Burns, a machete, and Roy Burns' hockey mask. Tommy new plan was to find Jason and finish what he started, he could not do so previously because of the chaotic nature that was occurring and could not figure where Jason was. However, it caused a rift between him and Megan, with her leaving him and telling him to call her when it was over. Regular Appearance Tommy stands at six foot one inch tall and weighs about one hundred and fifty-two pounds. He has short blond hair and blue eyes, and sports a light trimmed goatee. He wears business suits if he was going to one of his book signings or readings but normally wears casual clothing. Trademark Gear Tommy uses vast amounts of special effect related materials and writing materials (notebook, pen, etc...) and has on occasion used a weapon to defend himself such as Jason's machete or his Buck knife that he still carries. Tommy also has a Ford F-150 truck that he uses for his company and drives it for his transportation. Category:Survivors of Jason Voorhees Category:Characters That've Been Rebooted (HRPG) Category:Victims of the Jigsaw Killers Category:Amanda Young (S3)